¡Aléjate de mi!
by Alice Lunitha Cullen Bufey
Summary: Un día Bella esta sola en su habitacion suena el cel. -Tenemos que hablar- dice Edward ¿Qué tendran que hablar?, Bella humana, Edward vampiro, mal summary, entren...


**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA, INSPIRADA EN ALÉJATE DE MI, DE CAMILA.**

**Hola chicas les traigo algo nuevo, si un one-shop y este no es de Alice y Jasper, sino de Edward y Bella y se lo dedico a una de mis seguidoras, prácticamente mi hija: Moownca Kristel Swan Cullen. Pero no más de mi aquí esta la historia…**

Bella Pov.

Estaba sentada en mi habitación, frente a mi vieja computadora, esperando ver algo interesante, estaba algo preocupada, Edward se había estado comportando algo raro, una prueba evidente soy yo aquí sola, cuando el me había dejado sola ¡Por mas que se lo pidiera!.

Suena mi celular, contesto.

- ¿Bueno?

- Bella, voy a pasar por ti, llego en 10 minutos- Colgó.

No tenia mucho tiempo, así que tuve que vestirme con una ropa mas adecuada rápidamente, a pesar de mi torpeza. En cuanto termine oí un claxon, seguro era Edward, me asome por la ventana, era él.

Baje lo más rápido que pude cuidando no tropezarme en los escalones, suerte que Charlie no estaba, así que no me retraso al salir.

Vi estacionado frente a mi casa el volvo, apresure mi paso y subí en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Hola!- lo salude

- Hola Bella- sonó algo cortante.

- Y…- no sabia que decir- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte algo extrañada, él no me había dicho casi nada desde que subí al auto.

-Quiero hablar- hizo una pausa- vamos al prado- volteo a verme y me sonrío, después puso su vista a la carretera.

No hablamos más durante el viaje.

En algún lugar de la carretera se orillo, bajamos del auto y me dijo ven vamos te llevare a otro lugar. Me cargo sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr sentía el viento pegar en mi cara y la sangre huir de ella.

Llegamos a algún lugar del bosque, me bajo, volteo hacia mi. Me miro, sus ojos eran dorados, eran hermosos, adoraba sus ojos, aquellos a los que muchas ocasiones no prestaba atención.

- Edward ¿De que querías hablar?- pregunte curiosa y me di media vuelta y admire el paisaje un instante para luego volver a mi estado anterior, el me miraba aun con esos ojos penetrantes, su mirada se había cambiado, no era la misma que antes me dirigía.

-Bella, debo decirte que- hizo una pausa volteo un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha, parecía que estuviera tomando valor- Tienes que alejarte de mi- por fin hablo.

No era algo que yo me esperara, se desencajo mi rostro, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¡¿Qué?- pregunte exaltada.

- Mira Bella esta claro que conmigo o vas a tener un buen futuro debes alejarte de mi antes de que comience a mentirte, tu cielo se esta haciendo gris, no quiero que vivas como yo bajo una tormenta, debes irte ya no debo verte, entiende que aunque te pida que te vaya no quiero perderte- al decirme esto me dejo atónita, no podía estar pidiéndome esto.

-No puedo, mas bien no quiero, te amo Edward y no quiero dejarte- al fin logre decirle algo.

-Vamos Bella, no quieras enfrentar esto, no tienes las armas suficientes, mi razón ha puesto estas palabras, porque quiere mostrarte la salida de esto, no quiero que tu vivas esto Bella, tu puedes vivir mejor sin mi.

-No me importa quiero pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, quiero ser como tu- dije muy clara.

- Aléjate de mi, se que aun estas a tiempo, no soy quien en verdad parezco, yo no caí del cielo Bella, y si quieres correr el riesgo, veras que soy bueno en hacer sufrir a las personas, Bella soy un monstruo ¿Acaso no entiendes eso?- hablo Edward, no era lo que yo quería- puedo hacerte daño en algún momento en que mi autocontrol se me escape de las manos- mis oídos no querían escuchar eso.

-¿A caso ya no me amas, después de todo?

-Bella, entiende yo no te merezco, quisiera no decirte esto, pero es verdad, tienes que irte aunque yo no quiera, es por tu bien, es la única salida, aléjate de mi, aun estas a tiempo, no quiero que estés metida en esto, te amo demasiado para dejarte cometer ese error.

-Porque sigue empeñado en eso, acaso no ves que yo te amo así como eres, te amo por lo que tienes dentro- dije con lagrimas apunto de desbordarse.

-Todo lo que soy, lo que deseo es fatal, quiero matarte, quiero beber tu sangre no lo entiendes- al decirlo sonó algo frustrado.

-Pero no lo harás, aunque sea tu tua cantante, no lo harás porque me amas, y me siento segura, plena y feliz contigo, no entiendes eso, mi vida se vendría abajo si tu me dejas- una lagrima salio de mi ojo derecho, a lo que Edward hizo un rápido movimiento, y no dejo que siguiera parándola con un beso.

-Siempre haces eso, te amo, no puedo contra decirte sabes, me encantas-dicho esto me abrazo.

Espero nunca cumpla con lo que me dijo, no quisiera imaginarme mi vida sin él, el es mi todo, lo amo, si y no me avergüenza decirlo. Con él soy la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo.

Espero estemos juntos por siempre…

**Bueno pues aquí termina la breve historia ¿Qué les pareció? Lancen tomates, rosas, lo que quieran.**

**Dedicado, a Moownca Kristel Swan Cullen**


End file.
